scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rana
Rana is one of Rajani's newest gang members and a Japanese VOCALOID (portmanteau of Vocal Android). She is part of the VOCALOID3 generation and was developed by We've Inc. in collaboration with Internet Co., Ltd. Her voice comes from a Japanese voice actress named Ai Kakuma. Rana's concept as a VOCALOID is a rainbow and creative freedom. Appearance Rana has long light pink hair that flows down to her waist, always tied in two braids on either side of her head. She has a height of 150 cm, so average for her age appearance, and with her shoes she is 153 cm tall. Her eyes are dark blue with a lighter blue gradient around the pupils. Though Rana is designed to be ageless, since she's a robot and her concept is creative freedom, she appears as a prepubescent girl. Her concept is also based on a rainbow, which lends itself to the bright colors in her outfit. She wears headgear with two bright rainbow lights as well as glowing rainbow wires attached to the collar of her clothes. Rana wears a light blue top with a white hoodie over it that is lined with dark blue and has several cyber-design ornaments on it. Her hoodie takes the form of a panda's head. Two rainbow-colored pieces of fabric come from her vest, and she wears white leggings with shoes that have red bows on the back and rainbow-colored lines down the front. Personality Though they are all robots, the Vocaloids do all have their own individual personalities and quirks, and Rana is no exception to the rule. Rana is usually a very bright and cheerful girl, showing optimism and enthusiasm in her daily life and activities. She's also a very charming and social person who enjoys going out with her friends, interacting with others and meeting new people. Because of her cute appearance and her sweet, caring personality, she can make friends very quickly and many people become fond of her fast. Rana is a very honest person who doesn't like lying and has a sort of idealistic view on life. She sees the light in everything and is has a very flexible personality- she doesn't mind bending to other's wills at times, but she knows when to stand up for what she wants. Rana is also daring and playful, willing to do a lot of crazy things as she has a live-and-let-live outlook on life, though never anything that could hurt anyone else. Sometimes she can be a bit insensitive because she doesn't realize other people take things to heart more seriously than she does with a lot of things, however. She enjoys drawing and all sorts of fine arts, but as Rana is a Vocaloid she adores singing and dancing above all else. Rana loves to perform and make people happy, and enjoys helping other people with their creative pursuits as well. She encourages others to do what they love. Rana is also the loving owner of four robot companions- Morio Shishou, a pink panda, Jasmine Kenkyuuin, a green puppy, Sakiko, a yellow bird, and Kouhei, a blue bird.